


Coffee Run

by alice9



Series: Maybe its for the best [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, M/M, No heat, Omega Dean, Rimming, Second Time, Up against a door sex, untouched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice9/pseuds/alice9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth was he hadn't expected to see Castiel again. It wasn't like they had exchanged numbers or anything, it was a simple case of helping someone out. Basic human albeit horny, biologically driven decency. He knew he could have gotten it from Sam but Cas was like his only friend. Not that Sam couldn't make any, quite the opposite, the kid had always been well sought out after. Making friends just wasn't a priority. So Dean went on with life ignoring his bodies protests for a good fuck, because really Cas had taken to the forefront of Deans spank bank, and went on with life as he usually did. </p><p>That was until he ran out of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Run

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Part two! Extra porny with a side of plot. Enjoy!!

Truth was he hadn't expected to see Castiel again. It wasn't like they had exchanged numbers or anything, it was a simple case of helping someone out. Basic human albeit horny, biologically driven decency. He knew he could have gotten it from Sam but Cas was like his only friend. Not that Sam couldn't make any, quite the opposite, the kid had always been well sought out after. Making friends just wasn't a priority. So Dean went on with life ignoring his bodies protests for a good fuck, because really Cas had taken to the forefront of Deans spank bank, and went on with life as he usually did. 

That was until he ran out of coffee. 

Dean wasn't one to shop organically or eat anything relatively healthy, he wasn't a fucking bunny like Sam which was hilarious and Dean often wondered how Samantha was even an Alpha, but there was one thing that he would drive to the whole foods to get and that was an organic fair trade coffee from Columbia that just couldn't be matched. Sam still wouldn't let it rest and jibed at him anytime he saw the can. There really was nothing like it and it was completely worth the twelve dollars a bag. 

He stood, staring at the empty shelf where his coffee should be and scowled openly at it. They had to have some in the back or he might just pitch a fit like a five year old. He made his way to customer service and was more than relieved when the computer showed a shipment was in and it just hadn't been shelved yet. He asked in the most polite voice he could muster if someone would be a doll and get him some.  
He went back to the isle to wait for it and stopped short. Glaring at the empty space he had been doing himself minutes before was Cas. Before Dean could think let alone moved Castiels head jerked up and to the side and their eyes locked. 

"Hello Dean." 

Dean had to think quickly of soiled diapers and his brother having sex to school his raging immediate erection caused by that graveled voice that he had more than once imagined in the shower, in bed, and once embarrassingly enough in his kitchen. 

He swallowed. "Hey Cas. Out of Java?"

An irritated look passed over his face resting on his brow which formed a displeased glare. "They are out of my brand."

"That one there?" He pointed to the empty shelf and Cas nodded. "They have some in the back. Someone's bringing it out."

Cas glanced at the shelf and then back to Dean. 

"I drink that brand too." Dean smirked. 

"I didn't imagine you to be a Whole Foods shopper."

Dean shook his head. "I'm not, that's Sams department, but I don't fuck around when it comes to my coffee and that stuff is the best."

"Agreed." Cas said and his eyes shifted before he spoke in an impossibly low tone. "I also don't fuck around." 

Dean had to pull out the Sam having kinky sex card to suppress a groan. "Well, maybe you should, you know, health reasons and all." Low electricity thrummed through his body and he licked his lips watching as Castiels eyes followed the movement.

"How have you been?" He asked, his eyes still trained on Deans lips. 

"Well." Dean swallowed. "Same old Same old, yourself?"

"School has been taxing as of late. Stress is the new normal in my life." Castiel was moving towards Dean in a slow predatory way that had Dean standing stiff like a rod, his body tight with anticipation. "I've been told it would be go to release some of that tension."

Dean was slightly concerned that he was dreaming some weird porno because these kinds of things didn't happen to him, in the goddamn whole foods none-the-less. He was beginning to run out of things to conjure up to still his pumping blood. Cas was standing close enough to him that he could feel the Alphas heat through his clothing. Any closer and they would be touching. He inhaled and could smell him and damn he smelled good. He suppressed the urge to lean forward and lick his neck, but just barely. He swallowed hard. "You should uh, do something 'bout that."

Cas' eyes flicked down Deans body and when they came back up there was a hungry look in them. "Maybe I will."

Dean was only a man and couldn't be faulted for the small needy whine that left the back of his throat. One of Cas' hands shot up and took purchase of Deans neck and on instinct he tilted it to the side, baring it for Castiel. 

He smiled. "I've thought about you." He spoke just loud enough for Dean to hear him. "How you were in my hands, beneath me, how you sounded." He leaned forward leaving the smallest of spaces between their lips. "How you tasted." 

Deans mind was filled with broken images of that night, his heat having overpowered his ability to properly remember every detail but still leaving enough for him to moan at the memory. 

Two things happened as that moan left his body; Cas moved in to kiss him and someone loudly cleared their throat.

They shot apart like they were caught by their parents stealing from the cookie jar and found themselves staring at a wide-eyed stock boy holding a box. 

"You needed coffee?" He asked sheepishly. 

Dean opened his mouth but words were having an issue coming out. 

"Yes we did." Castiel mercifully jumped in. "Thank you for getting it for us."

The kid was red in the face and Dean realized after a few steadying breaths that there was a very thick aroma of arousal pouring off both of them. He could feel heat rising to his ears and looked down at his feet. 

The kid quickly unpacked the box and ran away from the isle and only then did Dean look up. He found Cas looking at him with such a heated gaze he nearly whimpered. Cas moved first grabbing two bags handing one to Dean and they stood, staring at each other for a moment. 

"It was good to see you Dean."

Dean swallowed. "Y-you too Cas." He couldn't even fault himself for stuttering, not when he was being looked at with such an intent interest. They stood that way for a few moments before Castiel smiled softly and walked past Dean and Dean had to wait a full five minutes before his legs allowed him to move. He paid for his coffee receiving a strange look from the cashier at how much he was squirming around but he didn't care. His mind was on a one track loop of drive home and masturbate until his dick fell off with a fresh version of Cas' voice in his head and scent in his nose. 

He drove home quickly managing to not crash as he palmed his erection. Felt himself begin to slick up and groaned at the feeling of his muscles contracting. Outside of heats he didn't get too wet but the feeling of it, knowing his body wanted to be fucked made his eyes flutter and his shoulders tense pleasantly. He couldn't sit still and was relieved when he finally turned onto his street throwing his car in the drive and jumping from the car not bothering to grab the coffee. He'd barely turned around when strong hands grabbed his shoulders and slammed him back against his vehicle, mouth forcefully upon his before he could see who it was. But he didn't need to see, he knew that taste. His hands shot out grabbing hold of Castiels coat and pulled him even closer shuddering when he felt the man's erection grind against him. 

"Would've fucked you in the store if I hadn't walked away." Cas growled into his ear nipping at his lobe. 

"Would've been a sight."

"Mmm, a glorious one." He pulled Dean from the car and all but drug him to the house and honestly, Dean was fine with that. Dean was in the door and moving towards the bedroom when he once again felt hands on him and was being pushed chest first against the door. He heard it click shut as he felt Cas pressing himself fully against his grinding his clothed erection against Deans ass.

"I will have you here," he said trailing his hot lips against the spot behind Deans ear, "on this door. I'm going to knot you and you are going to come without any help. Just my knot." He punctuated the last sentence with harsh rolls of hips causing Dean to grind into the wall painfully. It was perfect. 

Forceful hands took hold of his wrists dragging his arms above his head, fingers splaying against his hands pushing them flat against the door. "You will not take these off the door, do you understand?" 

"Y-yes." 

"Good." He didn't look but he could tell Castiel was smiling and it warmed something inside of him. He wouldn't ever admit it but he preened at such words of affirmation. The hands against his trailed down along his arms and over his shoulders, one threading into his hair pulling his head sharply back, the other continuing on rounding around to his waste just above his jeans. 

Castiels eyes were blown wide blue almost desecrated by his pupils and Dean was sure his looked the same. He was tugged backwards, his ass against the curved of Cas' pelvis and he pushed back into him. 

"Cas, fuck, please." Dean begged. He was wound too tight, he needed a release. 

"I'll give you what you need." Gently he pushed Deans head until it rested against the door and he felt hands at his waist undoing his pants and pushing them down his body. "Oh my god." He breathed harshly and Dean knew why. He was going out for coffee he didn't need underwear to do that. He heard Cas knees his the floor and gasped as he felt hot breath on his left cheek. "Do you know what I've been dreaming about?" Cas spoke, his hands grabbing hold of Deans hips pulling them back until he was arching to keep his hands on the door. "Taking my time with you. I didn't get the pleasure of doing so before but now I can take all the time I need." 

Dean shook as the hands moved and thumbs parted his cheeks and he felt cool air being blown over his wet hole. 

"Look at you not even in heat and you are already so wet." Cas sounded so satisfied giving another boost to Deans ego. He felt Cas' thumb brush a light ring around his whole and he moaned at the contact. "You smell divine." Cas spoke as his thumb pushed forward just enough that it didn't slip in. Dean tried to push back onto it but then the thumb was gone. "So impatient." Cas said with humor in his voice. "Now remember, keep your hands on the door."

"Would you just get on with- Ooooh Goooood!" It took all of him not to collapse to the floor as Cas ran his tongue hot and slick in circles around Deans hole. He applied pressure and a broad stroke and Dean pushed his hands against the door willing them to stay where they were his back arching more than he thought it was able to as he tried to get more of Castiels tongue. His request was granted as he felt the stiffened tongue push against his rim in teasing thrusts. "Please Cas, please, oh God." He begged as the tongue edged deeper within him, whining without shame when it passed through his loosened hole and he could feel the rough drag of Castiels stubbled jaw on his soft skin. Cas kept on his tongue working its way as deep as it could go and every time he groaned out Dean did in turn panting against the door. His cock throbbed full and angry and he had half a mind to just ignore Castiels orders and finish it himself but the feel of Castiel spit slick licking into him was too great. Incoherent babble and praise fell from his lips as well as cries and begging and when he was sure he couldn't handle on second more he felt added pressure move in alongside the tongue moving deeper and curling upward.

"Fuck!" Dean cried out his body shaking with pleasure, each of his nerve endings on fire. It happened again and he was sure he was going to come. He could feel his gut tightening the need for release so great it brought tears to his eyes and when he was sure that he was going to lose to his orgasm fingers encircled his cock at the base squeezing tightly staving off his orgasm. "No," he tried to cry out but it came off more as a broken breath with only his lips forming the word. 

"I can't let you finish without me can I?" Cas' voice was in his ear and he was suddenly aware that there were two fingers inside of him rocking slowly, teasingly in and out threatening to drive him mad. His hands curled into fists against the door but he left them there. If it took every fiber of himself he would leave them there, he would be good. 

"Cas," his voice came shaken from him, "Damnit." His cock was throbbing, begging to come, pleading with Dean painfully so. Another finger slipped in, filling him but it wasn't what he wanted. "Fuck me, please just fuck me, I need you, I can't"

The fingers within him slid out and before he could miss them he felt the hot head of Castiels cock against him pushing forward. Without the veil of heat he could feel how big Castiel was sliding slowly into him one hand on his hip fingers digging in on just the right side of painful while the other hand still held onto his cock keeping him hard and throbbing. 

He pushed back against Castiel until he could feel their skin slick together and he wondered only for a moment when Cas had lost the pants before Cas was rocking forward taking all thought from him. Cas let out a growl and began to thrust in hard pulling out so painfully slow. "How are you this tight?"

"You, just you and oooohhhh," Dean tried to explain but couldn't remember how to talk, just how to moan and he did so loudly throwing his head back against Castiels shoulder eyes squeezed shut. 

"You haven't had anyone since me have you?" He asked and Dean nodded hard. Castiels tongue moved up his face to his eyes licking away at the tears that had formed. It was so good, much better than he imagined and even more so that he had hoped, somehow each thrust hitting him exactly where it needed too. His hips fought to thrust into Castiels grip and back against his cock and it was quickly becoming too much. 

"Hands." Castiel barked and Deans eyes snapped open and his hands that had fallen to the side flew back against the door. "Good boy." Castiel praised and Deans knees shook. 

Castiel sped up rocking painfully fast into Dean and he loved it. Loved how it caused his eyes to water and his knees to shake, loved how he knew he'd feel it for days in his bones. Loved the feel of Castiel plastered against his back and the way his shirt clung to him sweat soaked because they hadn't bothered to take it off. He felt his breathing begin to escalate, nonsense words and pleas pour from his ragged throat and suddenly the hand around his cock was gone and Castiels voice was in his ear demanding that he come, and he did. He slammed a fist against the door as he shook and shuddered and his come shot in high hot spurts all over the door. He knew he was crying but he didn't care. 

He felt Castiel tense behind him arms wrapping around his middle squeezing soundly, he felt the knot breech him, he felt heat fill him, and then everything faded away. 

 

SPN

 

Dean woke in his bed a pleasant ache settling in his muscles and he stretched slowly. He inhaled and it brought a wonderful smell of food to his nose. He got up from the bed smirking when he realized he was wearing sweatpants and a new t-shirt before heading out of his room in search of the food. 

He found Cas in the living room with an open box of pizza and a six pack watching tv. 

"X-files?" He asked sitting on the opposite end of the couch reaching for a slice. It was meat lovers and it made him smile. 

"Classic 90's is always a good thing."

"True story." His stomach growled as he bit into the slice. They ate and watched in companionable silence until the six o'clock news came on. "Shit, I slept that long?" 

"I take it as a compliment that you blackout for three hours." 

Dean rolled his eyes at Castiels prideful smirk. 

"I hope you don't mind, I took a shower. I'm meeting your brother in a half hour and I didn't think it would be wise to show up smelling of you."

"No, it probably wouldn't. You've seen how he gets." 

"Yes. I'd rather not have a repeat." 

Silence passed between them and Dean found himself opening his mouth and telling Castiel something he hadn't told anyone and was pretty sure Sam wouldn't want shared. But he did it anyway. "He almost killed someone once, for me." He could feel Cas looking at him and knew enough of the man to know that his gaze was intent. "Someone tried to force themselves on me while I was sick. I was waiting for Sam and he was running late and this bastard, he was much bigger than me and I couldn't fight him off. I was sure that I was done for. I was going to be claimed by some stupid knot head, no offense, who only though with his dick." He shuddered at the memory. He was told step by step what was going to happen and he was too weak to do anything but beg. "Sam came out of nowhere and beat the hell out of him, someone heard the commotion and called that cops and if they hadn't Sam would've killed him."

He waited not sure why he had spilled that story when Cas sat forward his hand squeezing lightly to Deans knee. "Sometimes people will do what they need to do to protect those they love."

Dean swallow back at the tight lump forming in his throat. "I know." 

Dean looked at the clock and stood going to his bathroom before coming back and handing Castiel a spray bottle. "Take this and use it when you get outside. Just in case you picked up any residual scent from the couch or whatever." 

Cas nodded and stood placing the bottle into his pocket a small smirk on his face that neither of them commented on. He walked Cas to the door and Cas was halfway out the door when he suddenly turned back and put his hand on the back of Deans neck. It was warm and so were his lips. 

"I would venture to ask if this could be more than a once off."

It was Deans turn to smirk. "Once off, I recall there being more than one time this happened."

"This is true. With school being so stressful as of late I could use the occasional unwind."

"We all have our days. I could use some occasional relaxation as well. Maybe I should get your number?"

Cas pulled away and for a second Dean was concerned he had crossed some line he didn't know about. 

"You already have it." Cas gave of a devilish grin. "Goodbye Dean." 

Dean just watched as Cas walked to his car and drove off before he ran to his bedroom flopping onto his bed ripping his phone from the night stand. He was confused when he couldn't find Castiels name, after the C's he looked under the K's, still finding nothing. He was about to go check the kitchen, thinking maybe he left it on the counter or something when he saw it. Under the S's he found in all caps SCHOOLSTRESSED MR.KNOTHEAD.

Dean threw his head back and laughed harder than he had in quite some time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Part three is being typed up soon!


End file.
